time drags on
by bleuboxes
Summary: It's not your fault, Doctor, bad things happen to good people. [Implied whouffle]


Sometimes she just wanted to end it. I mean with a name like The Hunter, who wouldn't. But this was her last regeneration, and she was a mixture of happy sad. As much as she wanted to go, there was still too much to see. One day, while she was journeying in her TARDIS (the old girl, always listening to her rants), she met another impossible being- another Time Lord.

The only reason she survived the Time War was because she was off the planet (she ran away) when the Doctor(s) froze it into the painting. It was one of the large burdens of her life; almost everyone she ever knew was dead.

It was 18th century London when she saw him. She thought he looked rather handsome in his eleventh form, she found the bow tie just adorable. (Gallifreyans' have terrible fashion sense, she blamed the government.) She looked like a teenager; she died her hair a raven black and pierced her ears (a lot), so in this time period, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

She was dressed like one of the common class. (that's how you get most of your information, so trusting they are,) she was taking a smoke behind a pub, when she saw him and that girl, who was not-so-subtly following him to where ever he was going. (She would like to add that she ships the eleventh incarnation with this young woman, who's name, as she found out later, was Clara.) The Hunter stifled a giggle and wanted to follow her, but she remember her task at hand- she had to make sure the GI would be at Trensalore- and she had to stalk the Doctor. (she was good at that, as her name implies)

She did her job well. She watched the Doctors hearts swell with love for Clara, and then break, as she died. But, the GI was still around so he should really thank her, but she knew, in the depths of hearts, that he needed time to mourn, and she did too. (She always was mourning.)

She had other places to go, and other people to see. (Such as Battery City, CA, to meet her friends, who were a rather eccentric band of rebels but that's a story for another time.) She had a fun time shooting down emotionless androids with her "friend" Party Poison, who was rather a good kisser as she found out. But, alas, she was off again, to London in the year 2014, where she quite literally, ran into the Doctor.

* * *

She was investigating some Slitheen activity(those buggers never did seem to die, and it was starting to get on her nerves) and was busy running a Sherlock Holmes in her head when she suddenly found herself on the cement, with a very strange looking man looking down at her with a very sorry expression on his face.

"Oh my god!" She said simultaneously with the man.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Her hearts were beating out of her chest. She wasn't supposed to meet him- she hadn't talked to him since the Academy- _no_, she told herself, _she wouldn't think about the shouldn't haves_.

"You're...American?" He asked, as if it were some sort of atrocity.

"No, I'm Chinese," She replied sarcastically. He looked puzzled, like a child who didn't understand a joke.

"Dear God! Of course I'm American!" She said. (Well, her accent was American, she was from the same planet as he, but who was he to know.) "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"May I ask your name?" He asked her, she shook his hand and introduced herself as Samantha Jones, picking the first ordinary human name she could think of.

"Nice to meet you Samantha, I'm the Doctor."

The hand shake lasted a bit too long for her and she abruptly started talking again.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Doctor, but I best be going, I'm in a bit of a hurry, maybe I'll see you around. Bye!" Before he could respond she was walking briskly in the opposite direction.

The Hunter made sure the Doctor wasn't following her, that's the last thing she wanted- an extraterrestrial stalker. She went to the library in her TARDIS, where she spent the majority of her time wallowing and crying and reading (which includes all fangirl activities.). She felt bad, in all honesty. He looked so sad and lonely; he looked like he needed a friend.

She started to think that if she got off her butt and started to look for the Slitheen, she might see him again, then she started thinking about why she wanted to see him, and she convinced herself that it wasn't from feelings, but because of their common connection- he was someone who understood the word grief.

She left the library, book in hand. (It happened to be _Looking For Alaska_, by John Green, she fancied John Green's novels. They were her obsessions) She packed herself a bag containing her book, her gun (she tried not to go anywhere without it), and an extra pair of clothes. She set off in her journey to solve the alien predicament(s).

* * *

She spent the whole day scouring newspapers for something linked to the Slitheen, but found nothing. She soniced the area, but it was no longer picking up any traces of their DNA. The only things remotely suspicious were the people remotely going un-conscience and all waking up at the same time, and an apparent suicide of a head government figure. The Hunter noticed the clues just didn't add up, so she looked into it. She had a suspicion that this was alien.

Turns out, the the woman that died was supposed to be married the next day, and her almost-widower moved fast; he already had a girlfriend. To her luck, the man was having a 'Birthday Bash' for his girlfriend. (She thought his mind must have been pretty puny to fathom a name like that). She decided she was going to crash the party.

She spent the rest of the day reading, and soon, went to her closet to out on a fancy party dress, which was a somewhat old fashioned blood red dress. She transferred her gun into a smaller over the shoulder bag, and was off. She instantly noticed that something was wrong at the party; his girlfriend looked like she was faking everything, and his smile was just a little too broad, it was one of those _I-know-something-you-don't_ smiles.

It was also quite a surprise to see both the Doctor and Clara at the party, and she immediately guessed they were both investigating the same thing she was. He looked at her and waved; she smiled and waved back. He walked over, pulling Clara along with him.

"Hello, Samantha!" He said smiling, "I'd like you to meet Clara. Clara, this is the girl I knocked over on the street yesterday." Clara said hello and started talking about how the Doctor was such a clumsy being. It wasn't that she was she wasn't listening to them talking to her, but she was watching her prey in the distance, and when he abruptly left the room, she was a little more than suspicious. She excused herself, and quickly followed the man.

As he turned the corner in a hallway, a hand was forced against her mouth and she was forced up the stairs, she was tied to a chair, and saw that his eyes were now an unnatural shade of yellow. He looked feral in the light. Her hearts were beating out of her chest in fear and nervousness. She came to the conclusion that the man was dead; a wandering spirit, or a Sanctus. Usually, the Sancti were peaceful, but there were always strays and radicals.

This spirit decided to use her as bait to get to the Doctor. He elaborated his plan, which made no sense what so ever to the Hunter. He left, and she guessed, that he went back to the party. The wandering spirit must not have learned to tie knots, because as soon as she moved her hands, the rope came off. She untied the rope around her legs, and stood up, and walked to the door, which he locked. She realized her stupidity- she forgot her sonic, so the only way to get out was going to have the Doctor and Clara walk into a trap.

It was in times like these that she wished she would have loved to have a book to read. She sat in the corner of the room singing Fall Out Boy for at least three hours. The doctor did decide to show up; he and Clara were both laughing and panting, so she deducted that this was normal, and somewhat fun for them. He opened the door, and frowned at her.

"What are you," he asked. "You're not human, and when I scanned you, you were something that shouldn't be."

She put a sad smile on her face.

"Surprise." She said, with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Doctor, what's going on..." Asked Clara, she seemed so innocent, a rather good match for the childish Doctor, id she sis say so herself.

The Hunter grabbed the doctors hand and put it over her hearts. He was furious, it seemed, but at the same time, confused and offended. (She would have been too.)

"Why didn't you say anything. _Why_!" He said, "I thought I was the only one- do you know what that's like!? Being alone?"

"Do I?" She questioned both him and herself, "I've lost everyone, Doctor, but I deserve it, I'm a bad person, I deserve all the pain the universe can throw at me."

He was about to argue with her, but Clara piped up. "We have a problem of an evil possessive spirit on the loose, let's focus on that first." She was about to answer her, but instead a raspy voice, that sounded like Death himself spoke.

"You stupid human, you brought him right into my trap." He addressed Clara, who attempted to sass him, but was abruptly cut off, which seemed to get her aggravated. "And you," he said, as he turned towards the Doctor, "how didn't you recognize her. You are so forgetful, not only didn't you recognize a _Time_ _Lady_, but the Hunter was a childhood friend of yours, I think." the Doctor looked at her eyes, because those were the only remnants of the past, and he saw, and he looked angry and happy sad.

"Creusa?" He whispered, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes, Doctor," Said the spirit. "It's your dear friend Creusa, the Hunter. Remember the Academy, when she tried to kill you but there was never any evidence? Remember when she was sad and wouldn't talk to any one? Well, she was too busy slitting her wrists trying to kill herself because of what I made her do. Wallowing in her own self pity. I was in her head, I would know."

She was sick to her stomach, no one was supposed to know that. He started talking yet again. "Do you want to know why she called herself the Hunter, Doctor? Hmm?" The Doctor didn't move, and Clara was in the corner of the room with a stunned expression on her face. Creusa was trying not to cry. "Because she wanted to find something worth dying for. She was going to hunt fo-" _BOOM_! She shot the gun, the bullet finding its home in his chest, and he was dead, she felt the spirit move around the air, and the Doctor took out a jar, and put the spirit in it, but it was too late. The Spirit had others here, and before she could shoot them, they all attacked her, ripping her flesh, and her blood was spewing from her arms and her legs. She was going to die, and in all honesty, this was something worth dying for, she was going to die for Him and Clara.

"DOCTOR, CLARA- RUN, UNTILL YOUR LEGS GIVE OUT!" She screamed. She kept shooting, her blood was everywhere, but they didn't run, the Doctor kept bottling them up into jars, until there was none left, just empty corpses littering the floor with scarlet splatters of blood littering the walls. The last thing she heard was a scream, as the Doctor rushed over to her and Clara sobbed, then it was all dark.

* * *

Now that she was dying, she wished she hadn't thought so much about it. Death seemed like such an honorable thing, and she thought that her death shouldn't be- Creusa thought herself as a shitty person, and she thought that shitty people deserved shitty deaths. She wasn't a good person, and now she realized that if her death was honorable for a good thing, everything in her long, sad life was worth it. (She did get punished though, her death was antagonizing and painful.)

She woke up, she was in a bed, and she wasn't bleeding, but it took a lot to keep her eyes open. The Doctor and Clara were right by her, and by the looks of it they had been crying.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

They looked at her, and she knew the answer.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm _so very sorry."_

"Your a good man, Doctor. Bad things happen to good people."

"Creusa, please don't go. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be the only one."

She smiled. It was painful, but she did.

"You _daft_ _old_ _man_. Your never alone. I'm always in your heart, and you got Clara. She's here. You can't forget her."

"Just do me a favor, don't be mean, don't be me, and, _goddamit_, don't die. Dying _fucking_ _hurts_."

"Good bye, Creusa." He said. He kissed her forehead, as he did when they were just in their teens, when life seemed to go on and on. She smiled, and she closed her eyes and began to let go.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara brought her dead body to the center of the TARDIS. Clara didn't understand why, but he said it was from her childhood. She wanted to be burnt in the center of a TARDIS, so she would continue with all the fiber in her being to help someone. And he was okay with that, because she wasn't just in his heart, she was in the TARDIS's too, which was as good as his.

She was looking down from the heavens, and for the first time in her life, she felt that she had done something good, and something for him

* * *

**hello! This was an idea that was just _dying_ (lol puns) to get out of my head. I'm hoping for a review on what you people think, and for those of you reading my story Knowledge, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. I've been really busy with school. Please review, it makes my day and it's not that hard. c:**

**sorry for for any grammatical errors, I'm not too good at picking them out**

.


End file.
